The present invention relates to a permutation lock having setting disks which are arranged alongside of each other on a shaft, are turnable independently of each other and extend through slots in a front plate of a lock case, with which disks there are associated locking sleeves which are also seated on the shaft and which are in spring-loaded coupling engagement with the setting disks and are provided on their periphery with depressions which, when the combination number is correctly set, are located opposite projections, the lock having an actuating handle arranged on the front plate, which handle can be displaced longitudinally from its basic position in order to release a hasp which extends into the inside of the lock through an opening in the front plate and cooperates with a latch member, the actuating handle also serving to displace the locking sleeves out of their position of engagement with the setting disks.